Mountain clans (Sina)
The mountain clans of the Sinic states are originally the fourty clans based on the five mountains surrounding the fifty-nine original states of the United Sinic States. Later, sixteen other clans were added to the group. Council of Shan-Huo The Council of Shan-Huo 山火大议会 (literally "the Great Council of the Mountain-Fire")The Mountain Fire (山火 Shan-huo) is the symbol of the Tai mountains, which originated from the age of the mountain tribes of Ch'iu-chou region (Qiuzhou region). is the annual gathering of the representatives, usually the clans' Lords Elder, of the 56 clans (40 originals and 16 additionals). Clan Lords Elder A clan Lord Elder is the head of a mountain clan. This position is not an official office recognized by the laws of the United Sinic States but rather than a customary one, native to the Five Mountains region. List of mountain clans The original clans # Hung (洪) # Chou (周) # Chang These groups of clans share the same pronunciation in many dialects, but each of their names is a different Sinic character. Occasionally, to differentiate the clans in Roman texts, the writers simply use the pronunciation with the rank in the group. For an example: Clan Chang (張) could be referred to as Clan Chang (3), and Clan Chang (章) as Clan Chang (10). The other known way to differentiate is more comprehensive: using the clan's epithet. For an example: Clan Chang (張) could be referred to as Clan Chang (Philosophers), and Clan Chang (章) as Clan Chang (Mystics). (張) # Tzu (子) # Li (理) # Hsiao (蕭) # Yüan (元) # Lei (雷) # Shang (商) # Chang (章) # Liu (劉) # Hsün (荀) # Chuang (莊) # Ts'ai (蔡) # Hsü (許) # T'ien (田) # Sung (宋) # Chiang (姜) # Chao (趙) # Ch'ai (柴) # Ts'ao (曹) # Li (黎) # Kuo (郭) # Hua (花) # Wei (魏) # Huang (黃) # Shao (邵) # Lin (林) # Ho (何) # Chu (朱) # Hsia (夏) # Ping (冰) # Wu (吳) # Su (蘇) # Sun (孫) # Ch'en (陳) # Ting (丁) # Fan (范) # Wu (武) # Yang (楊) The additional clans # Juan (阮) # Kuan (關) # Cheng (鄭) # Wen (文) # Wang (王) # Ch'in (秦) # Ma (馬) # Hsü (徐) # P'an (潘) # Kuan (管) # Ch'eng (程) # Mo (莫) # Chiang (江) # Tuan (段) # Nieh (聶) # Hsüeh (薛) Clan crests 洪 crest.png|Clan Hung (洪)|link=Clan Hung (洪) 周 crest.png|Clan Chou (周)|link=Clan Chou (周) 張 crest.png|Clan Chang (張)|link=Clan Chang (張) 子 crest.png|Clan Tzu (子)|link=Clan Tzu (子) 理 crest.png|Clan Li (理)|link=Clan Li (理) 蕭 crest.png|Clan Hsiao (蕭)|link=Clan Hsiao (蕭) 元 crest.png|Clan Yüan (元)|link=Clan Yüan (元) 雷 crest.png|Clan Lei (雷)|link=Clan Lei (雷) 商 crest.png|Clan Shang (商)|link=Clan Shang (商) 章 crest.png|Clan Chang (章)|link=Clan Chang (章) 劉 crest.png|Clan Liu (劉)|link=Clan Liu (劉) 荀 crest.png|Clan Hsün (荀)|link=Clan Hsün (荀) 莊 crest.png|Clan Chuang (莊)|link=Clan Chuang (莊) 蔡 crest.png|Clan Ts'ai (蔡)|link=Clan Ts'ai (蔡) 許 crest.png|Clan Hsü (許)|link=Clan Hsü (許) 田 crest.png|Clan T'ien (田)|link=Clan T'ien (田) 宋 crest.png|Clan Sung (宋)|link=Clan Sung (宋) 姜 crest.png|Clan Chiang (姜)|link=Clan Chiang (姜) 趙 crest.png|Clan Chao (趙)|link=Clan Chao (趙) 柴 crest.png|Clan Ch'ai (柴)|link=Clan Ch'ai (柴) 曹 crest.png|Clan Ts'ao (曹)|link=Clan Ts'ao (曹) 黎 crest.png|Clan Li (黎)|link=Clan Li (黎) 郭 crest.png|Clan Kuo (郭)|link=Clan Kuo (郭) 花 crest.png|Clan Hua (花)|link=Clan Hua (花) 魏 crest.png|Clan Wei (魏)|link=Clan Wei (魏) 黃 crest.png|Clan Huang (黃)|link=Clan Huang (黃) 邵 crest.png|Clan Shao (邵)|link=Clan Shao (邵) 林 crest.png|Clan Lin (林)|link=Clan Lin (林) 何 crest.png|Clan Ho (何)|link=Clan Ho (何) 朱 crest.png|Clan Chu (朱)|link=Clan Chu (朱) 夏 crest.png|Clan Hsia (夏)|link=Clan Hsia (夏) 冰 crest.png|Clan Ping (冰)|link=Clan Ping (冰) 吳 crest.png|Clan Wu (吳)|link=Clan Wu (吳) 蘇 crest.png|Clan Su (蘇)|link=Clan Su (蘇) 孫 crest.png|Clan Sun (孫)|link=Clan Sun (孫) 陳 crest.png|Clan Ch'en (陳)|link=Clan Ch'en (陳) 丁 crest.png|Clan Ting (丁)|link=Clan Ting (丁) 范 crest.png|Clan Fan (范)|link=Clan Fan (范) 武 crest.png|Clan Wu (武)|link=Clan Wu (武) 楊 crest.png|Clan Yang (楊)|link=Clan Yang (楊) 阮 crest.png|Clan Juan (阮)|link=Clan Juan (阮) 關 crest.png|Clan Kuan (關)|link=Clan Kuan (關) 鄭 crest.png|Clan Cheng (鄭)|link=Clan Cheng (鄭) 文 crest.png|Clan Wen (文)|link=Clan Wen (文) 王 crest.png|Clan Wang (王)|link=Clan Wang (王) 秦 crest.png|Clan Ch'in (秦)|link=Clan Ch'in (秦) 馬 crest.png|Clan Ma (馬)|link=Clan Ma (馬) 徐 crest.png|Clan Hsü (徐)|link=Clan Hsü (徐) 潘 crest.png|Clan P'an (潘)|link=Clan P'an (潘) 管 crest.png|Clan Kuan (管)|link=Clan Kuan (管) 程 crest.png|Clan Ch'eng (程)|link=Clan Ch'eng (程) 莫 crest.png|Clan Mo (莫)|link=Clan Mo (莫) 江 crest.png|Clan Chiang (江)|link=Clan Chiang (江) 段 crest.png|Clan Tuan (段)|link=Clan Tuan (段) 聶 crest.png|Clan Nieh (聶)|link=Clan Nieh (聶) 薛 crest.png|Clan Hsüeh (薛)|link=Clan Hsüeh (薛) Vassal families Oath of vassalge A vassal family is a family whose head made an oath of homage and fealty to a Clan lord elder. Known vassal families * Ch'ao family (超), swore vassalage to Clan Sung.In 1807, Ch'ao Shou-cheng 超守正 took an oath of homage and fealty to Sung Yün 宋雲, then-Lord Elder of Clan Sung. * Wu family (胡) * Ts'un family (村) References See also * Mountain clans (Sina)